We Won't Fade Away
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra have grown up and Beast Boy prepares to take the next step in their relationship. BBxTerra


A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. The song "Fade Away" belongs to Greg Cipes. Enjoy the story!

 **We Won't Fade Away**

Terra opened her eyes to her apartment bedroom and gave a satisfied smile. She had just graduated college and gotten a business degree so she could hopefully open her own restaurant. The night before was filled with joy and celebration as Terra's friends from high school, Madison and Piper, and the Teen Titans hosted a graduation party for her. She turned to her alarm clock as it read ten thirty am. As much as she wanted to lay in bed all day, she knew sooner or later Robin would call her for some Titan emergency. Terra got out of bed, showered, and put on her Teen Titans uniform.

It was about one in the afternoon when her titans communicator went off. She opened it and saw Robin. "Hey, Robin, what's up?" she asked.

"Hey, Terra. I need you to come to the canyon outside Jump City. Cyborg and I found something you might want to see."

"I'll be right there," said Terra.

As Robin closed his communicator, Beast Boy grinned widely. "Is she coming? Is she suspicious?"

"She's on her way and I don't think she suspects," said Robin.

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Starfire as she cuddled Robin.

"Oh man, I don't know if I'm going to puke or jump up and down with excitement," said Beast Boy.

"Try not to do either," said Raven. Geo-Force, Terra's older half brother was behind her with Terra's friends.

"I'm sure she'll be surprised," said Geo-Force with a confident smile.

"You'd better go wait for her," said Robin. Beast Boy nodded and turned into a falcon as he flew to meet up with Terra.

Once Terra got to the canyon, she smiled at her boyfriend. "Hey, Beast Boy!"

"Hey, Terra!" Beast Boy smiled back. He gave her a hug and kiss. "Come on, Robin's already got the others at the scene."

"Okay. What did you guys find?" Terra asked.

"You'll see," said Beast Boy with a grin.

After running with Beast Boy for a few minutes, Terra stopped when she saw not only her teammates, but her friends Piper and Madison, Cyborg's fiance Sarah, and her brother. "Beast Boy, what's going on?" she asked. Terra suddenly noticed Beast Boy had disappeared and she turned around to look for him. She saw him with his guitar.

Terra smiled as Beast Boy began to play the song he played for her on their one year dating anniversary.

You can't fade away  
The way I feel for you  
There ain't no word I can say  
What I'd do for you  
And every single day  
I make it through this game called life  
It's always filled with pain and strife  
Reality will cut you like a knife  
It ain't right  
But with you by my side  
We will win this fight  
In the battle of dark and light  
Take my hand, hold it tight  
When we dance I feel alright

By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk you walk with me  
Together let the light shine  
By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk you walk with me  
Together let the light shine

You can't fade away  
Everything we got  
I'm talkin' about what's inside, yes connection with the heart  
You know it's true  
Ain't nothing stronger than the power of the youth  
And every thing I do is just for you

I do it for you  
I do it for you

I'd move the mountains  
Then I'd stand up and shout it  
There's earth that's out there  
Never in my doubt  
The ability, stability,  
Agility at almost high  
You love me girl  
You let me know  
That this feels right

By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk you walk with me  
Together let the light shine  
By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk you walk with me  
Together let the light shine

The sky is our blanket  
The earth is our bed  
If you don't know  
We'll never be dead  
Well ska la la la la la la la la  
Yeah yeah  
Well ska la la la la la la la la  
Yeah yeah  
Whoa

By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk you walk with me  
Together let the light shine  
By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk you walk with me  
Together let the light shine

Terra was on the verge of tears when Beast Boy finished the song. She let out a gasp when he got down on one knee.

"This is where we first met and I got to know you. You've been my best friend and I love you more than anyone. So I have to ask you," he said as he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. The box had a white gold ring with a heart-shaped ruby in the center. "Will you marry me?"

Tears flowed down Terra's cheeks as she smiled. "Yes!"

Beast Boy stood up, put the ring on her finger, and hugged her as he spun her around. Their friends came around them to congratulate them.

 **The End**

A/N: My little one shot of Beast Boy proposing to Terra. I wanted to use the song Greg Cipes had written and was used in the Teen Titans Go show. The idea of Beast Boy proposing where he and Terra first met came from when my husband proposed at the place we first met.


End file.
